prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
May (TDoMM)
May (まいこ Maiko) is one of available bachelorettes to court in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. May lives at the Clinic with her parents and younger brother. She works as a nurse to assist her father. She really cares about the health of others and also a neat freak. Her room is in the second floor of clinic, inside the left side door. May looks much like her father compared to Roman that resembles their mother. May is childhood friends with the beach owner David, and the two will eventually get married if the Player chooses not to court one of them. 'Gift Preferences' 'Schedule' Before she is married, May lives and works with her family at Ouvert Clinic. She rarely leaves work, but does take brief walk before the clinic opens, during lunch, and when the clinic closes. On Sundays, her day off, she takes a long walk around Symphony Town. If the player marries May, then she will move in with him. She will continue to work at the clinic. On Sundays, she goes to Marco's Mansion in the early afternoon, spends most of her day around the mansion. If David marries May, he will move into Clinic with her and stays during Winter. She keeps the same schedule she had as unmarried person. 'Single / After Marriage with David' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Ouvert Clinic, May's room *21:00 to 23:00 - Sunny weather *Any day of the week (excluding Sunday) May explains that she was reading books about guilds. The guild is not something you receive by hereditary. In order to take over the guild, it has to be approved by everyone in the village and her mother. Right now she doesn't have any plans to stop her work as a nurse, since she wants to support her family any way she can. When it comes time for her parents to retire, May wants to be their successor, so she needs to make their best efforts now. The Player thinks that is admirable, but May has her doubts. May asks if you think she could become the guildmaster? Option 1: Of course! (+2000 DP) The Player says that with such confidence. You explain it is because she is gentle and responsible. May figures that would be a description of Charlotte, but hearing it from the Player, who came from another town, makes her happy. She wants to continue reading some more, and excuses herself. Option 2: Maybe... (-1000 DP) Your words are a little misleading. Maybe you don't see her as a suitable guildmaster. You panic a little bit, but May figures it is because you know her well. She thanks you for your opinion though. May wants to read some more, and excuses herself. (Either choosing both answers, you will forced to go to bed and wake up the next morning after the event is over.) Purple Diamond Event *Walk from Waterfall Area to Symphony Town *11:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Sunday *May at Purple Diamond Color or higher *Charlotte has 5000 DP or more *You must have seen the White Diamond Event Charlotte and May are talking together when Charlotte tells May that she has to go. She quickly runs off, leaving the Player and May alone. The nurse explains that she had been telling Charlotte the legend of pond in the mountain, where you put something into the pond and receive a wish. A queen lives in the pond and she will grant you one wish, or at least that is how the story goes. If such a pond exists you should give it a try. May wonders if it would be great to wish and win the lottery or to use magic. She asks you what you would wish for if the story about the pond was true. Option 1: To be the world's top idol. (+500 DP with May) May figures that the Player would ask for something like that. But is it better to make that dream come true by your own hands and accomplishments? May wants you to do your best, as she feels that you can do it. May has something she needs to do, and thanks for your time. Option 2: To be better friends with May. (+1000 DP) May is a little embarrassed, and asks why you would go to the pond to wish for that. You wouldn't receive any advantage if you simply wished to became better friends with her! You don't seem to care, since it would make you happy. May thinks that you'd being foolish to use your one-time wish for that and suggests that you choose something else. You can't just wish for a person's feelings. Angela says that if you want to be better friends with her, then you should face her and be more sincere! May becomes embarrassed and isn't sure why she said that. It's just the strange things you've said that have caused her to respond in such an unusual way. May thanks you for your time. After she walks away, May thinks to herself how strange you are to want to become better friends with her. Blue Diamond Event *Ouvert General Clinic *9:00 to 10:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday *May at Blue Diamond Color or higher *Roman has 5000 DP or more *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Roman will be teasing May with a bug, he knows that she hates them! When the main character walks into Clinic, Roman will hide behind you. May will still be angry with Roman, even though Roman will say he doesn't understand why she is upset. He's just trying to have fun, right? Roman asks if you understand him that you are a boy too. Option 1: Sure I do. (+500 DP with May, +3000 DP with Roman) Option 2: Not really (+3000 DP with May, -1000 DP with Roman) It will make May happy. Roman will be upset, but he'll get over it. Red Diamond Event *Exit your stage house *6:00 to 8:00 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *David at Red Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event As the Player leaves their house they will be greeted by May. She asks if you get tired from all the hard work you train as an idol. May made something she feels will help you. Option 1: Mind your own bussiness. (-4000 DP) May feels sorry and she sadly leaves. Option 2: I'd certainly take it. (+5000 DP) It was worth to work so hard at training. She will give you Fresh Milk and then leaves. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Exit your stage house *19:00 to 22:00 - Sunny weather *Not Sunday *May at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with May Inside her room, May is by herself so the Player asks her out on a date. She agrees, so the two of them head out to the Waterfall Area. May comments how it appears that you are enjoying yourself, but she wonders how she is so entertaining to the Player. Option 1: Because you're a girl. = Negative answer Ah, so she can conclude that you'd be happy with any girl. You try to cover your tracks, but it is no use; May is not in a very good mood anymore. She decides to head back home. Option 2: Because you are yourself. = Positive answer May becomes embarrassed with how straight the Player is being with her, and warns the Player to start softening his words else her heart might not be able to take it. She might keel over dead within the next few years! She suggests that you should work on being more careful with her heart for the proposal, whilst she works on trying to prevent her heart from racing out of control. 'Marriage' Before marrying May, the Player must befriend her family to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). To get married, reach a Golden Diamond color, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store for 10.000 Cash, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom two weeks later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to house. 'Children' The children you get from marrying May will have a gentle and reserved personality. Both genders will have black hair and dark pink eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair whilst the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. Romance Events NOTE 1. If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between David and May, but they have May (or David) at 60,000 DP (Full Friendship). Melody likes the player more than Andreas (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. 2. The timeline to trigger and May's Romance Events are different than other romance couples. Example: You have already watched David and May's first Romance Event in Autumn 30, then you play this game in Winter of Year 1. Since David is not in the city during Winter, you must wait until sometime in Spring of Year 2 before their next Romance Event can be triggered. Romance Event 1 *Nocturne Beach *13:00 to 16:30 - Sunny weather *Friday *David (boy player) or May (girl player) has 5000 DP May has just finished eating some food that David made, and questions him about his cooking. David's cooking is certainly unique! May wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of David's cooking. David says he will be more then happy to make Lillia some food, if it makes her feel better! Romance Event 2 *Nocturne Beach *17:00 to 19:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday *David (boy player) or May (girl player) has 10.000 DP *Already seen Romance Event 1 May has come to thank David for the food that he made for her mother. Roman interrupts, however, and is very upset that David is talking to his older sister. Roman demands that May comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Roman and David, May agrees to go home. Romance Event 3 *Nocturne Beach *13:30 to 16:00 - Sunny weather *Saturday *David (boy player) or May (girl player) has 20.000 DP *Already seen Romance Event 2 David and May are talking about their families, and May still doesn't understand why Roman doesn't like her seeing David! David defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. May is jealous that David has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. Romance Event 4 *Ouvert Clinic, May's room *17:00 to 19:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *David (boy player) or May (girl player) has 30.000 DP *Already seen Romance Event 3 David and May will announce that they are leaving Lichtenberg together. Roman disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame David for planting this idea in his sister's head. Aaron and Josephine diffuse the argument, and gives May her permission. Their only request is that David keeps May happy forever. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, David and May will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from David and May asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see David and May's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, David and May will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Andrea. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both David and May at the Clinic. Andrea will only appear in game after David and May have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only